The present invention relates to an electrically-powered lock for vehicles, particularly motor vehicles. On known vehicle locks, one or more electrical actuators, usually d.c. motors, activate appropriate gearing for moving the lock from a partially-closed position, achieved by manually closing the vehicle door, into a fully-closed position, and for opening the lock subsequent to operation of a key, handle, push-button, or similar.
Known locks of the type briefly described above present a number of drawbacks. First and foremost, they are usually fairly expensive, both on account of the cost of the electrical components involved, and the complexity of the mechanical components required (linkages, transmissions, etc.), which inevitably results in higher production, assembly and control costs.
Furthermore, locks of the aforementioned type must also allow for emergency mechanical operation in the event of a breakdown on the vehicle electrical system. This means either using additional gearing for disconnecting the electrical actuators and relative gear chains from the actual lock mechanisms (fork and retainer), or the acceptance of considerable effort, as compared with a traditional mechanical lock, for emergency mechanical operation.